When The Dragon Sleeps
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: Please please stop. It hurts it hurts so much! Maka is plagued by nightmares. And she starts to hear voices. Just what is her mothers promise to the mythical beast that haunt her dreams? The summary sucks please read anyway. Don't own Soul Eater. If you review I'll give you a shout out. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_What's happening?! It hurts! Stop it please just stop! Please please no there my only family. "Kid Please don't hurt them!" Who's voice is that? Oh it's mine please stop! It hurts! It hurts someone please help me!_

_"Maka!... Maka y-you promised... And your mother promised! Oh please someone help us. Please wait... NO! NOOOO! M-Maka h-help u-usss" A girls voice said but it faded out. No no no. No! NO THIS MAKE NO SENSE! "You can't cant take them away from me there all I have left!" Why am I saying this it hurts to remember. It hurt just to stand around... So I ran to the voice. Oh no what's happening 4 girls and a guy were bleeding out so much blood I'm scared and mad why do they matter to me please someone I don't understand please! Im scared somebody... Help me..._

*RING RING DINNNNG.*

Huh? Oh haha it was a dream haha. Thank Shinigami-Sama. Ahh. But...what did it mean? Ive had that dream every night since we killed Asura Oh well. Gahh! 7:59 Im late! "Soul you idiot why didn't you wake me up!" I shove on my battle outfit and "Maka it's Saturday were going to Gallows Mano-Gahh!" Opps Soul meet my bedroom door. Hmm he isn't waking up. Should I be worried? Nah!

I pushed Souls bleeding body under my bed and put on a white dress shirt buttoned right up to the collar with a red bow tie. Above that, and wears a beige sweater vests. The sleeves of my vests seem to be slightly longer than needed. I wore a green/blue argyle printed pleated dress that goes just above her knees, as well as brown shoes with white ankle-length socks. I am of Japanese and Caucasian descent. I want to be an angel!

s since we are most likely playing basketball. I put my hair in pig of course. I don't want Kid to nag me. I knew soul was still unconscious since blood was still dripping from under my bed.

"Soul your GIRLFRIENDS gonna thow a fit if we're late!" I yelled running out the door. Ok let's get one thing strait Liz is Souls girlfriend not me ok. '_Maka it's time. Come to us._' It was that voice from my dream. Am I going insane? I went to Gallows Manor. Knocked the door 8 times then let myself in.

"I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL BEAT YOU ALL IN BASKETBALL! FOR MY GODDESS PATTI !AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHHAHAHAA H"Black star said poor Tsubaki she loved BlackStar for such a long time. But she gave him up for Patti. Poor Tsubaki. (Tsubaki has a crush on Maka)(**sorry someone asked me to**)

Tsubaki is a tall, attractive a well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent of around sixteen or seventeen years old. She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash that looks similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes.

Black Star wears blue pants with the hemline rolled a few inches above his ankles, with white shoes and a white belt that is similar to an obi. His feet are wrapped in bandages up to his ankles and his hands and arms are also wrapped in bandages up to the elbow. As per his previous attire, Black Star wears a sleeveless top. In this case, it is a custom, white, muscle shirt. Another new addition is a long white scarf, wrapped around his neck with the majority hanged loosely

Kid's black suit has now been replaced with an outfit consisting of a white dress shirt, black tie, a white sports jacket, with a white dress or suit jacket over it with the Spartoi symbol on the left sleeve, navy pants and white shoes.

Both of the Thompson sisters wear cowgirl outfits: tight, sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, cowboy hats and black high-heel boots. However, unlike Patti who wears muffin shorts, Liz wears long jeans and two silver bracelets on each wrist. In addtion, there is a subtle difference in their hats. Patti's hat has rounded rims, whilst Liz's hat has rims that slant forward.

Soul who finally arrived has white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face, he wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters EAT. He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth.(**Yes!****Yes!**** 888 words! Now!**)

The day went as expected until... '_Maka_' That Voice hissed '_come! Now! You have to keep your mothers promise! Come soon!_' Wait my mom! Now I'm interested. I made an excuse to the guy about have to help miss Marie with stuff. Lame? I know. But it worked! Kid tried to walk me but I told him Patti coloring the walls. The voice directed me. I went to the edge of Nevada to the desert and walked till I saw an oasis. It told me to swim to the bottom and look for the cave that looks light blue in the darkness. That wasn't as hard. I went inside the cave to the heart and saw... OMD(Oh my death!)

There was a giant black serpente dragon with crystal blue eyes. It also had silver and gold lining on its scales and four rooster-like legs. it was beautiful!

There was also an Eastern dragon with a long, slender body and silvery scales. It's stomach scales are a pale brown, with sea green fur as a flowing mane growing along his body, stopping in a tuft on his tail. she has a long snout and pointed horns atop his head that slant backwards positioned behind her ears. she also has long white whiskers and four wiry legs that resemble that of a rooster.

And The Phoenix is breathtaking to say the least. Its large size only enhances its beauty, as it soars and dives in the sky. Its feathers are composed entirely of fire; its tail feathers orange and deep yellow, and its body mostly dark orange, red and crimson. Other then the feathers of fire, thePhoenix has other defining features. The huge talons are razor sharp and could easily skewer several men. They are quite comparable to the front legs of the Griffon, only they are in the more traditional place of birds. The talons themselves are about a half-foot long, three curved claws in front, and one larger jagged claw in the back. Another defining feature of this Bird of Flames is its head. The long and slender beak looks very traditional to most large birds, but its eyes are a much different story. They are deep set and shine of an intelligence that is undeniable, which is truly remarkable.

The griffin eagle-like head had pointed, upstanding ears like those of an ass(**the animal**). Feathers grew upon its head, neck and chest and the rest of the griffin's body was covered in leonine fur, subtly colored in shades of tawny wings of griffins were white and their necks were variegated in color with blue feathers. The griffin claws were especially valuable as they were reputed to change color in the presence of poison, which is why they made useful drinking vessels. It has long snake-like tail. (I**n some traditions, only the female has wings**). Its one claw is the size of a cow's horn. But they were breath taking.

"What have you done with my mother!" I yelled.

"Your mother? Wait are you Maka!?" The griffin asked excitedly.

"Yea"

"Yahoo! I'm Alica!" The griffin turn into a girl Light brown hair and eyes. She had had a knee length gold dress with white spirals on the hemline. She also wore a white and multi-colored blue scarf. The Phoenix had orange, red hair with light yellow eyes. She wore the same out fit "Misha!". The silver dragon turned into a girl with white hair and green eyes and a black an white dress"Mia". The black dragon turn into... Huh? A girl with black hair and white eyes?"Mina."

"Maka" Mina started "Its time"

**-line**

**duh Dunn daa**

**was it's ok? Please review. I know it sucks but review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm in a good mood I just touched a snake**! **Btw** **I noticed I didn't make my OCs description clear so I'll fix it. **

**Alica: The griffin that turns into a girl Light auburn/brown hair and eyes. She had had a knee length gold dress with white spirals on the hemline. She also wore a white and multi-colored blue scarf. Tall**

**Misha: The Phoenix girl has orange/brown/red hair with gold highlights and heterochromic eyes, one light yellow eye and one light purple eye. She wore black knee-high sock with red frill on the hem. A black and red frill wraparound skirt with overall straps. A blouse with black frill and a yellow plaid ribbon. And yellow beads. Tall**

**Mia: The silver dragon that turns into a girl has white hair and green eyes and a black an white dress. Tall**

**Mina: The black dragon that turns into a girl with black hair and white eyes. Wears a dark blue dress similar to Alica. Tall**

**ps I'm using Zangetsu from Bleach as an OC. Also his moves.**

Kid Pov

Maka left so suddenly. Oh I wished she could've stayed a bit longer. Oh well, for the next hour we played basketball. Then we got to eat food for another hour. Then Crona came looking for Maka. He wore a maroon jumper suit. When he found out Maka left a time ago he sat done in the corner a decided to wait for her. Then Maka came in her eyes wide. You can easily see shock in them.b

"Hello Maka how was-" What the? She walk right past me!

"Soul." She stated he words ice-cold with shock and hate. That word alone seemed to make time stop.

"Y-Yea?" He stuttered. He's dead. This is gonna be good.

"I'm not gonna be your meister anymore so fill out this slip." She said coldly. WHAT!

"Maka I don't understand! Why are you breaking up our partnership!" He yelled. This is better than TV!

"You are already a death scythe so you will be going on solo missions from now on. You have no requirement for me now. We fulfilled our promise." She deadpanned. Wow cold. Is it bad that she looking a bit... Pretty in this light?

"B-but Maka!"

"Also I'm moving out I've already made arrangements."

"But... but... But Maka why all of a sudden!" He whined.

"SOUL SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS IS ALL TOO MUCH! CANT YOU UNDERSTAND YOU BRAIN DEAD IDIOT! THIS IS HARD FOR ME TO! BUT YOU STUPID JERK! HOW COULD NOT UNDERSTAND HOW HARD THIS IS YOU MORON!?" she yelled. She ran off. What just happen?

Maka Pov

I can't believe I did that! But the deed is done. Mina's was right we couldn't be partners.

"Maka-chan" Blair called.

"Blair your a magical cat right? So I can tell you this?" I asked

"Yes Nyaa? What?" She asked.

*FLASHBACK*

"_it's time... w-what do you mean?" I felt so scared._

_"Maka if you are the daughter of Kami then that means you shall carry out... The Legend." Mia said._

_"huh?"_

_"The Legend, in mythology humans always make different rumors about how we were made or 'created' but that's not true we were born into this world too. It's just... Different. Like Alica she was born in the sky. Made from the clouds that soar above us. But god merged her with the earth so she could fulfill her dream. Misha was born from From the setting suns purple horizon but was was mixed with the lava of the the hottest volcano. It consumed her. But the setting suns compassion still live on. Mia was born in the in a crystal clear lake but was mixed with the clouds." Mina said _

_"What about you?"_

_"I am nothing special."_

_" We don't know much about her." Misha explained_

_"The legend means when a girl with a Grigori soul that can beat the madness of Asura AND is a Mage. She can save the mythical beast that protect this earth."_

_" Ok but-WAIT A MAGE?!"_

_"Yes your mother is a witch. But you are mostly a human weapon you CAN still use magic if you choose though."_

_"How can I save the mythical beast of this world?"_

_"Drink this it shall bring out you true potential" Mina brought out a pot with blue gunk in it. I drank it then _

_KWEAAAAKKK_

_I threw up blood._

_KKWWEEAAAAAAAKKK BLEAH_

_I thew up some of my guts. Pieces of my blood clotted with intestines ripped out of my body through my mouth. Then I blacked out. When I woke up I felt better then ever._

_"Now focus on your soul wavelength." I did I saw 4 HUGE souls then mine. WOAH! Mines were as big as there's!_

_"That is your true potential now break up with your weapon."_

_"WHAT."_

_"Your soul will dominate and devour his soul the next time you have a mission" Huh... Can't deny that._

*FLASHBACK END*

"Really Nya wow its strange to find even one beast. Maka, Blair shall come with you!"

"really?"

"yep!"

*time skip to Makas new house*

"Hi I'm Alica! My name means of a 'noble kind' The name Alica is of Czech origin."

"I'm Misha my name means 'who is like God' The name Misha is of Russian origin."

"Hello. My name is name Mia is of Italian and Latin origin. The meaning of Mia is 'mine'.It is also of Danish origin, where its meaning is 'beloved'."

"Hello Miss Blair. I'm Mina. The name Mina is of Hindi origin. The meaning of Mina is 'precious stone'. It is also of Chamoru origin, where its meaning is 'mine' and Persian origin, where its meaning is 'enamel,blue glass'(lapis lazuli)".

"Well the name Blair is of Scottish origin. The meaning of Blair is 'plain'." (**Hahaha**)

"I think the name Maka. The name Maka is of Native American Sioux origin. The meaning of Maka is "man from the red earth".**  
**

"Yo I'm Sen Zangetsu. The name Sen is of Hindi origin. The meaning of Sen is 'lotus flower'. It is also of Japanese origin, where its meaning is 'magical forest elf that lives for thousands of years '. I am also gonna be Makas new partner. I'm a Chimera. I am also a katana." Zangetsus a teenage boy, closer to my in height and age, with a noticeably slimmer build and slightly shorter hair. His attire is a more defined, robe-like version of an overcoat, and with white lining and a hood.******  
**

"ok let's see if we reasonate" I said. I had to say I was excited! And when he transformed I could hold him! But resembles an oversized khyber knife instead of a formal katana. Oh well.

"Aw. I see" I said

"What." Sen asked

"Zangetsu, you resemble a oversized khyber knife instead of a formal katana. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt. So what I hold is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is about as tall as me is, you also have a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to my will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. So when in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. Also the cloth can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and to toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, as well as bandage wounds, but these will be done rarely so don't worry about stains. I will, on more than one occasion, used your wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks, and for deflecting energy attacks from witches. And unlike most weapons, which can be sealed into their original form, you can always be in this form. So I like you. Sure we can be partners!" I feel so happy!

"Wow you are smart."

"Thanks."

"Try striking me and saying Getsuga Tensho"

"Ok. Getsuga Tensho!" I struck him. Getsuga Tenshō means, 'Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer' or 'Piercer of Heaven' it was great. Wow. At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbed my soul (**spiritual**) energy, and released highly condensed soul force (**spiritual energy**) at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack that flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave.

"Let's try Soul Resonance!"

"Sure!"

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Zangetsu unlike most resonance forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, he shrinks down sword down to a daitō (**Japanese long sword**) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (**which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release**"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming of the cloth his other form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the addition to my sword, I changed into my Black Blood Dress. I wear the black dress with black gloves, black ribbons in my pigtails and black lacy heels. Also a long-sleeved, ankle-length black, one-sleeved coat.

"Let's up the resonance rate!"and we did. The four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender. The chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of my sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from my upper arm. My black gloves have white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. Zangetsu's blade is much longer and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. Zangetsu's chain is now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to my glove, forming a wide loop.

"My special abilities in this form is Hyper-Speed Combat: I takes all the power of your soul, compresses it into a small, condensed form, and uses the power of the Soul Force to perform high-speed combat. this new speed enhances your prowess, allowing you to create dozens of afterimages to confuse your opponent.

Enhanced Strength: Your soul further enhances your naturally great strength. You effortlessly blocked a punch from Ogre known primarily for your immense strength, and cut through his body with relative sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows you to break free from any attack which binds you or prevents you from moving. Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō .

Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same ways, but in an enhanced form and these potent blasts are black with a red outline, their path can be controlled, and they possess explosively augmented power and speed. Enhanced Soul Power: your already vast spiritual energy can increase grandly and explosively. But you are so intense and rough, you'll make it thick and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general Bankai Duration

Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō: Since all of your energy is "compressed", usage of this resonance does not expel as much spiritual power as other resonance from the point of activation, allowing you to use me for a much longer duration than any other resonance users of this Getsuga Tenshō. By using this technique, you becomes Getsuga ( **Moon Fang**) itself. It is referred to as the Final Getsuga Tenshō because if you use it, there is a chance you will die. But every one who ever used it died so DONT use

Mugetsu(**Moonless Sky**): Generating a blade of deep black spiritual energy in your hand, swing it at the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky."

"Wow. That's cool. Well lets move in together!" I said

"W-W-W-What?! Were too young and we just met!" He was red as a rose

"What do you mean its more standard if we move in together."

"oh" he said relaxed so just to screw with his head I said

"What were you thinking? You perv." I said flatly. Hahaha you should have seen his face! He started stuttering and he didn't know that we were in my new house when he realized where he was.

" Don't ya Love the old fashioned stove & the coziness of this love the old fashioned style yet the light and bright white background and accessories with only hints of color! And love the old-fashioned stove and cabinets plus the shutter type windows and the shelf all along the top. And Love creamy white colors"_Door decor idea...Love the old door...Old barn door...old door...Desk decor...Love old door...old iron...old and new...The old door. _Thats how my conversation went but he listened intently. The girls where eating snacks and watching tv. I joined them. At 10:39 I fell asleep.

**-done**

**how was that? Please review for a shout out**

**Thanks **

**AnimeOtaku21 for favoriting**

**Yahoo 58 views!**

**please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 short chapter

**Hello. Hello guys! I'm gonna do the shout outs first ok. Yahoo 117 veiws!**

**Thanks **

**The Insane Chemist for following.**

**Guest for reviewing.**

**TJStar for following, favoriting and reviewing.  
**

Soul Pov

WHAT THE! What just happen! S-she just called off our partnership!

"Kid. What do you know about this." I said calmly try not to show how upset I am.

"I don't have anything to do with this!" He said.

"YOUR LORD DEATHS SON YOU HAVE TO KNOW SOMETHING!" I yelled

"he didn't tell me!"

"fine. Tomorrow when we are officially separate we ask him. Agreed?" Everyone agreed.

Later when I went home all of Makas stuff was gone and Blair left me a note. It said

_Soul-kun_

_I left with Maka_

_You might not understand right now_

_But you will soon_

_Goodbye_

_Blair the Cat_

Sorry Blair but I'm finding out tomorrow.

Thrid Person Pov

Maka woke you and a cloud of depression fromed around her. It was 11:56 when it happen, so she woke ALL the girls up. She didnt bother Sen because his first day of school started in 8 hours and 4 minutes. So were the other beast and Blair also had work in the morning or more exactly, in 7 hours.

"Hey guys?" she said.

"Yea" the others replied.

"I had a bad dream."

"What about" Alica replied

"All my friends hated me."

"no one can hate you come sleep with me" Blair said and Maka nodded.

Soon it was time for school.

Kid Pov at school.

What a wonderful day of symmetry! Today Maka and soul are official not parter though... Oh well. Today there's a symmetrical new student he had a weapons soul... But it was mixed with something... Else. He came over to the gang and I and said

"Im new here I'm looking for the death room."

"Allow us to show you where it is. We were heading there any way." He was nice enough. We chatted for awhile. His name was Sen Zangetsu. He was a katana he had a very calm and sophisticated personality. Once we got there we were surprised to see Maka and Father drinking tea. But even more surprised to see,

"Maka" Zangetsu tackled her. "I got lost!" He whined like a 5 year old.

"Sorry" she spotted us "hey guys this is my new partner"

"WHAT?!" We yelled. I was in shock. What coincidence! But what happened next put me in RAGE.

"Yep!" Sen said. Cheerfuly. What was with the personality change!. Then her licked her! on the cheek! What is wrong with him. But what's worse Maka didn't seem to mind!

Maka Pov

Zangetsu licked me. No big deal he was a dog chimera and was very protective of me just like one. But I guess the other thought it was wrong. They looked at me like it was a crime. Why? Oh yea they don't know...

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

"What?" I yelled feeling annoyed

"Is this why you dumped me?! So you could hang out with your new boyfriend!"

"1 he's not my boyfriend. 2 no I have a different reason."

"Then why!?"

"I can't tell you! Can't you just respect my choice!?" I was losing my temper. And everyone but soul saw it... This is means war!

**-–—•Line•—–-**

**sorry for the late update. I was lazy also sorry for short and sucky chap. Please review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone who thought this was a decent chapter! I have not updated in IDK how long! I have just moved into a new house and did not have internet. I am soooo sorry. If it makes yo feel better that this is not a decent chap. I had a horrible B-day on Thursday. For readers of **

**Madness Awaits: The story is ending soon so I have been procrastinating it for soo long! I am sorry even though you guys proboly hate my sucky writing. **

**Kishin Maka: I am stick on what to do next. Also I re-read chap.3 and realized I forgot Its Pov T.T Im a piece of trash!**

**Soul Eater Truth or Dare Originally by koyuki321: I'm re-doing the chapter cause I dont want it takin down. Also Cat and Nikki I did not get your respond sorry.**

**When The Dragon Sleeps: I have no excuse but that I am lazy.**

**RaNDomNeSs:Is a dumb story people!**

**Soul Eater New Generation:I am doing my best to fill in al the OCs. Can someone help me by Co-Authoring?**

**Heart Of an Angel: I have been procrastinating.**

**SORRY GUYS! **


	5. IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
